¿Me llamas?
by Makoto Black
Summary: Song-Fic de "Sin Pijama" de Becky G y Natti Natasha; fic breve para el concurso propuesto por TanitbenNajash / Harry Potter está solo como empieza a ser muy frecuente, y el whisky es buena compañía, pero mal consejero.
1. Solo, solito en la habitación

**_Me quedan sólo seis días para cumplir este reto… ¿cuántos son?, ¿treinta y cinco?_**

 ** _No creo lograrlos todos…_**

 ** _Por lo pronto, aquí va uno; personajes de JK, música de Becky G y Natti Natasha…_**

 ** _Propuesta de TanitbenNajash. Idea mía._**

 ** _Saludos y agradezco comentarios._**

*/*/*/*

Paso tras paso hacia la barra sentía más y más la imperiosa necesidad de alzar el codo, el día en la oficina había sido horroroso y necesitaba con urgencia alcohol; mientras se sentaba en su acostumbrada esquina y volvía a saludar al cantinero de siempre, se desabotonó el último de la camisa y se aflojó la corbata que llevaba bien prendida para la última reunión. La música del lugar empezaba a ponerse estridente, cosa de la hora y del fin de la semana, aunque no tenía ánimos festivos y se sentía solo decidió volver la mirada a la pista, Ron estaba fuera por misión, Hermione y Ginny en un seminario quién sabe dónde, Irlanda o Escocia, qué más daba: estaba solo.

Ya era constante según recordaba, más fines de semana solo, más copas de whisky de fuego en su mano, más bar y más noche en vela.

Suspiró dándole a su copa un trago largo, llenándose la boca hasta que casi le salió la bebida por las orejas y luego se volvió, puso el envase vacío sobre la barra y llamó con la mano a su buen amigo el del bar, ¡ah!, qué de íntimos eran ya; cuando los hielos se elevaron en la bebida y chocaron con un mágico "clin", volvió a sujetar el vaso y se giró de nuevo hacia la pista, había más música y las luces claras estaban ya obsoletas dando paso a las neón, las rojas, las azules, la gente bailaba y se divertía, era viernes y él seguía con el saco abotonado sobre la corbata floja y la camisa a medio abrir. Estaba quitándose la presión de las muñecas cuando vio una figura sobre la que la luz neón y las resplandecientes chispas de magia de la fiesta, parecían deslizarse como sobre el mármol.

Un mármol suave y ligero que se movía al vaivén de la música, ajustó su mirada para tratar de dilucidar quién era, pero no le dio mucho resultado, entre el cansancio, la poca luz, el humo, las chispas de luz y el whisky… quién sabe si era mármol, quién sabe si bailaba… en una de esas ni había nadie y él seguía como bobo mirando a la nada, más solo que nadie y más abandonado que nada. Mientras volvía a ver los hielos que parecían no querer deshacerse en su vaso y de nueva cuenta le daba a aquello un buen trago, recuperó algo de energía y pudo regresar la mirada a la pista de baile, el mármol le había dado paso a una figura más femenina que mineral, estilizada, cabello largo finamente sujeto en una cola caída en la nuca, pantalones largos, pesados en las piernas torneadas, brazos descubiertos y escote alargado casi hasta el ombligo.

Por un momento le pareció que nunca había visto a aquella mujer antes y tendría que confesar que la estuvo observando con largo embeleso y poca discreción, no era precisamente hermosa, pero se acercaba y aunque no le alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro entre el baile y que estaba de espaldas, hubo un rato que casi se sintió conectado con ella, ansioso por saberla; como se quedara sin más bebida, volvió a la barra y pidió un whisky más, viernes, tres whiskys, música estridente, quizá tendría que estar echando a andar hacia su casa ya. Con la copa en los labios y un nuevo trago en la garganta, se volvió al centro del movimiento, sólo para volver a verla, esta vez dándole la cara, hombros alzados, muñecas juntas, ojos cerrados y piernas flexionadas en aquel baile cadencioso y sensual.

Casi se le disloca la mandíbula y se le fueron las gafas a la punta de la nariz; era Pansy Parkinson.

 _ **Solo, solito en la habitación**_

 _ **Busca, que busca de mi calor, uoh-oh, no-no**_

Habría tenido que volverse a la barra y dejar de mirarla, eso habría sido lo cuerdo, pero con mucho whisky en el sistema y pocas horas de sueño a cuestas aquello no resultaba para nada sencillo; siguió mirándola, ahora siguiendo los rostros de los que la rodeaban, algunas caras conocidas sin duda, melenas platinadas que bien le hacían recordar el pasado y aunque tendrían que, para nada le hacían recapacitar de la forma en que la estaba mirando; porque Pansy Parkinson se había estilizado, si es que era posible, más que en el Colegio, porque llevaba un largo collar de cuya punta pendía una hermosa perla y por más que intentara no darse cuenta, la perla de vez en cuando se deslizaba por entre los senos de la ex Slytherin, rozando, acariciando sus senos turgentes, acariciando la insinuación casi inexistente (salvo en su mente) de su ombligo, ahí donde el escote hallaba final.

Estaba por terminarse el tercer vaso, casi alcanzaba a sospechar que quedaban sólo gotas cuando ella lo miró, los ojos verdes leonescos, perrunos, viperinos… bestiales de Pansy se posaron en los suyos mientras llevaba su mano suave y ligera por el hombro del que reconoció como Theodore Nott, a quien le revolvió la melena en un movimiento de baile que le aguó la boca; primero pensó que no era mala idea seguir mirándola, luego sintió cierto embarazo, porque sabía que la estaba mirando con algo que no solía emplear para mirar a nadie, no en público al menos.

Se inclinó hasta perder sus ojos verdes en el vaso en su mano y comprobar que sí, tendría que pedir otra copa; se dio la vuelta en su asiento y pidió una copa más, mientras le servían y tenía que aceptar que era mejor volver a casa, se ajustó las gafas en su sitio y miró al frente, al muro donde el montón de botellas de colores y litografías rebuscadas saludaban a sus ojos.

Pansy Parkinson se había separado del grupo y venía hacia él.

*/*/*/*


	2. Calma'o, que yo voy en camino, amor

**Esta tendría que haber visto la luz ayer, pero mi computadora se negó a subirlo a la nube para poderlo pasar desde casa… gajes de trabajar desde la oficina…**

 **Hoy por la tarde, el otro XD**

0/0/0/0

 _ **Quiere' remedio pa' tu dolor  
Nadie te lo hace mejor que yo, uoh-oh, no-no**_

—Single Manhattan. —Estaba parada tan cerca de él que podía oler su cuerpo, no era perfume, no era sudor, era otra cosa; Pansy Parkinson olía a cuerpo que se ejercita y a la vez se ha duchado recientemente, como si el ejercicio y agotamiento no pudieran hacer nada contra el perfume fino que usaba; Harry miró a su copa de nuevo intentando simular que no la estaba viendo, ahí parada, con el escote vuelto a su rostro, con la mirada clavada en su cabeza inspeccionándolo y sonriendo con ese gesto petulante que siempre había tenido. —Potter.

—Pansy. —Creyó que decirle Parkinson habría rozado lo impersonal sobremanera, aunque al final no tenía por qué tratar de intimar con ella; la chica se volvió hacia él haciendo que su larga cabellera bien sujeta ondeara como la cola negra de una pantera, desprendiendo un olorcillo almizclado.

—Whisky solo… ¿cuántos llevas que empiezan a cerrarse los ojos del Elegido? —Había un dejo de sorna presuntuosa en la pregunta, una burla insinuada que pese al alcohol en su sistema y la falta de sueño, no pudo pasar por alto; de reojo le distinguió la sonrisa brillante, los labios húmedos y sensuales que se iluminaban bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la barra, Pansy dio un disimulado paso hacia él, la tela de sus pantalones se meció como el cabello de las sirenas llamando a los marineros ebrios.

—Un par… tú pareces muy resistente. —Quiso sonreír pero no mirarla, así que alzó medio labio superior del lado derecho y siguió observando los hielos, ya a la mitad, flotantes en la corriente ambarina de su copa: entonces se fijó en la rodilla de Pansy muy cercana a él, tanto que rozaba el doblez de su pantalón, tanto que la tela de su ropa acariciaba la de él, en un roce tortuoso y largo.

—Se necesita más que un par de whiskys para tumbarme, Potter… —Pansy recibió su copa con una sonrisa, una copa rojo intenso con una cereza y una rodaja de limón; Harry no conocía el cóctel pero le pareció tan glamouroso que no podía dejar de mirarlo y a la mano delgada de uñas alargadas y rojas que lo sostenía. —… aunque la pregunta es, ¿qué hace falta para levantarte a ti?

Ante la pregunta no pudo menos que mirarla, estaba sorprendido porque no entendía si había una insinuación ahí o no, lo cierto es que al mirarla directo a los ojos, supo con certeza que la había, que era clara y agresiva; la forma como Pansy se dio la vuelta dejando a su larga melena ondearse como la cola de una pantera contra su espalda, le causó un escalofrío. Confundido, o mejor dicho intimidado, se llevó la copa a los labios y procuró no volverse a mirarla, evitó aquello por todos los medios pero sus ojos eran casi independientes: fueron a clavarse en el espejo tras el cantinero y desde ahí la siguieron fielmente, las caderas de Parkinson iban de lado a lado y aquellos pantalones le hacían lucir tan provocativa, que tuvo que recordarse tres veces que ya le había dado anillo de platino y brillantes a Ginny.

Pero Pansy, al volverse a mirarlo, insinuaba otra cosa.

 _ **Que no se te apague la excitación  
Tú sabes que yo no te dejo planta'o**_

 _¿Qué hace falta para levantarte a ti?_ , ESA era la pregunta, pero ¿por qué hacía la pregunta?, a ella de qué le iba o le venía qué lo levantaba, le resonaba la cuestión en la cabeza y se estaba enjaquecando, otro trago no garantizaba que se le fuera a pasar la sorpresa, pero sí a subir lo nervioso y la embriaguez; la verdad es que pensó que era mala idea estar dándole a aquello demasiada importancia, así que en lugar de eso apuró su copa, se abotonó las mangas de camisa, echó unas monedas en la barra para pagar lo suyo y dejar suficiente propina y se dirigió al baño cruzando por la pista de baile.

Entre la oscuridad del lugar y las luces, además del gentío, la música hacía que el corazón se le alterara, de pronto se encontró con que latía al mismo ritmo de la música y aunque procuraba caminar por el perímetro del grupo que danzaba, al cabo de unos segundos ya iba cruzando entre figuras que se acariciaban y movían cadenciosos y sensuales; podía sentir una que otra mano que de pronto lo alcanzaba a tocar y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas que se besaban sin mesura frente a sus ojos, aquello le subió el calor a la cabeza, a la par que una mano acariciaba el costado de su mano izquierda, un roce discreto y gentil, casi inexistente que apenas le sacó una sacudida imperceptible.

 _ **Calma'o, que yo voy en camino, amor  
Calma'o, que yo quiero contigo**_

Entre el aglomerado de extremidades sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos, mientras que sentía a su lado más presencias tibias, calientes; sintió un nuevo roce indiscreto en el hombro izquierdo, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación y siguió caminando, pero no alcanzó a dar siquiera dos pasos, el roce se repitió ahora del hombro hacia el nacimiento de su cuello y creyó distinguir una boca que se sonreía pegada a su costado, con una mano traidora que le acarició la cadera, como si dibujara una línea punteada, buscando crear una forma desconocida; tragó saliva y siguió caminando, buscando con el rabillo del ojo a la persona que le tocaba, pero no había resultados más allá del latido de nuevo acelerado de su corazón, ahora más pegado a la música, más propenso a las luces bajas que lo rodeaban todo.

Al encontrarse en el centro de la pista y dar sus ojos con el pasillo oscuro que llevaba a los sanitarios, estuvo convencido de que le seguía alguien, pero aunque sabía quién se procuró cierto nivel de ignorancia y no dijo ni hizo nada; dos pasos más y sintió a una pareja interponerse en su camino, al curvar su sendero a seguir sintió de nuevo esa presencia, de espaldas a su lado izquierdo, una mano que ágil sujetó la suya y acarició sus dedos, prodigando roces ardorosos al espacio entre cada uno de ellos, como mimándolos, como complaciéndolos. Se volvió y la tenía tan pegada a él que podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo, el vaivén que estaba bailando le dejó boquiabierto.

En ella no había recato ni duda, no había miramientos, era toda decisión y deseo.

 _ **Voy pa' contarle mis secretos…**_

—¿A dónde vas? —Murmuró contra su oído dejando a sus labios y a su aliento tibio y añejo de whisky humedecerle la piel, el escalofrío le montó desde atrás y se plantó en su cuerpo sin recato; Pansy se sonrió sabiendo la corriente eléctrica que le escalaba lentamente, tomado por asalto Potter le parecía el juguete perfecto de cualquiera.

—Pansy… —Masculló intentando hacerse oír, pero por alguna razón no lograba superar la música y el latido de su corazón incrustado en su garganta.

—Ahí. —La nariz de Pansy señalaba al frente y Harry siguió con la mirada la indicación, la boca del pasillo hacia los baños estaba en una penumbra gris y verde que se fue poniendo púrpura, morada, roja; quizá la música, quizá presagio. En cuanto puso un pie en marcha hacia el lugar llevado por esas manos que le prodigaban caricias meticulosas y discretas confundidas entre la gente que bailaba ahora entorno a ellos, caminando siempre hacia aquel cilindro de concreto y ladrillo brilloso; un momento quiso detenerse, pero de nuevo sintió las manos que le rozaron la espalda como empujándolo, lo estaba incitando a la vez que soplaba sobre su hombro directo a su cara.

¿Serviría de excusa decir que llevaba muchos whiskys?, porque de cualquier forma no la habría usado. Quizá sería más honesto decir que era excitación o una ardiente necesidad.

Fiebre y deseo.

Los dos por igual.


	3. Cuando llegue desbaratamo'

_**Acá el nuevo, debió salir anoche, pero me quedé dormida XD**_

 _ **El fic usa personajes de JK, fue creado para el concurso de Tanit con reggaeton de fondo...**_

 _ **La canción es de Becky G y Natti Natasha... y dicho lo anterior, aquí va el capítulo:**_

 _ **0/0/0**_

 _ **Cuando llegue desbaratamo'…**_

En cuanto estuvieron de frente supieron que era cosa más de la música, el alcohol que habían bebido y la oportunidad; en la vida hay que aprovechar las oportunidades y esta tenía aroma de whisky por todos lados y mucho sabor penetrante. En el pasillo cilíndrico donde se metieron Harry habría jurado que no había hecho nada, el primer paso lo había dado Pansy que llevó su pie izquierdo entre las piernas de él orillándolo a ir hacia el muro, donde fue a incrustarse como un pésimo papel tapiz; la nariz de Pansy le acariciaba sin tocarlo, apenas con el roce tibió del aliento que brotaba y las pestañas onduladas y largas se deslizaban por la forma fuerte de sus mejillas, de la barba que de un par de días apenas se asomaba y que la hacía sonreír con una mueca de excitación tan profunda y exitosa que Harry mismo se estremecía al verla.

Llevó su mano por el costado y la tela del atuendo que portaba le pareció más pesada y más suave, ¿seda?, la mano de Pansy que subió por la oscuridad arácnida y rapaz hasta posarse en su cuello, ahí donde sus dedos encajaron a perfección con el nacimiento de su oreja, prodigando casi de inmediato y con maestría roces que lo hicieron cerrar los ojos y buscarle la cintura con los dedos torpes, ansiosos y fuertes del auror que ahora era; su mano, la diestra, la sujetó por la cintura con fiereza al fin y la atrajo hacia sí arrancándole de la boca un suspiro agudo que lo hizo gruñirle contra la oreja que prensó entre sus labios y mordió para luego sanar con la punta mojada en caliente de su lengua.

Él contra la pared, ella contra él.

 _ **Porque no me dio la gana**_

Cuando la otra mano de Pansy subió hasta el otro lado de su cuello, como dos gemelas que se reparten muy bien a partes iguales, un escalofrío lo hizo alzar el rostro y encontrarse los ojos verdes de la mujer entrecerrados, dos rendijas provocadoras que lo instaron a caer, porque ya no era acercarse, ahora era el caer; el barranco ante sus ojos, apenas dos milímetros de separación, barranco a dos capas, una de color rojizo mate, la otra de brillo tipo gloss. Se despeñó con los ojos abiertos y sintió primero los labios, húmedos, turgentes, sugerentes, ella echó un golpe de aire por la nariz con violencia y él llevó la izquierda a su cadera.

El golpe al aproximarse fue delicioso y devastador, el vientre de Pansy, plano y firme se embonó casi perfecto con el suyo y la protuberancia frontal dentro de sus pantalones vibró al tenerla cerca, Pansy sonrió mordiéndole la boca, deslizando su lengua provocativa y pécora por los labios húmedos y rígidos de ansiedad de Harry; él gruño de nueva cuenta y Pansy volvió a pegarse contra él, empujándolo a golpe de cadera y vientre contra el muro, como si ella usara su pelvis para impulsarlo, como si fuera ella la que lo quisiera penetrar y no al revés y Harry sintió casi un mareo porque era demasiado lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía creerse todavía con quién.

—Conmigo no mandas, auror. —Murmuró contra su boca mientras se despegaba apenas un poco para respirar y los hilos tibios y gruesos de su saliva le mojaron los labios como los cristalinos dejos del caramelo que se está secando en los bordes de un postre; Harry lo sintió como agresión y ahora él la sujetó por las caderas y la atrajo contra sí con un nuevo golpe, Parkinson echó la cabeza atrás y él aprovechó para besarle el cuello, ella se erizó por eso la mordió en la garganta, fuerte, y la soltó cuando la sintió tragar, luego la lamió, desde la zona lastimada hacia arriba, casi hasta la barbilla y aquello casi lo hace reventar.

 _ **Si tú me llama'  
Nos vamo' pa' tu casa**_

Beso y embeleso de los dos, mientras la música sonaba y el pasillo estaba desierto, solos en aquella oscuridad nubosa se sentían en su ambiente, entre mordida, lametazo y beso, como si estuvieran metidos en sus camas y no ahí, como estar en el hogar; primero fueron labios, uno, dos, tres invasiones certeras, luego dientes de Pansy que lo hicieron tragar un aliento mezcla de dolor y más excitación, mucha más; parecía mentira que la que más lo odiara quisiera comérselo ahí y ahora con tanta hambre. Nueva embestida, ahora viene la caballería en formato húmedo y lingual, y Parkinson desciende sus manos por el cuello y desliza los dedos y las largas uñas por la camisa medio abierta y acaricia y lame labios y muerde sin misericordia, y Harry no puede más, porque el camino está abierto y tiene que llegar. Por la cintura la estruja y se impone.

Giro.

Pansy contra la pared. Harry contra Pansy. Una lucha a muerte en lecho vertical.

 _ **Nos quedamo' en la cama**_


	4. Enciéndeme la llama

_**El nuevo, ¿voy atrasada?**_

 _ **¡Mucho!**_

*/*/*/*

Contra la pared es más sencillo y acomoda su rodilla en el poco espacio que deja Pansy entre sus piernas y la siente llevar las manos abajo, sin recatos, primero saca apresurada la camisa de sus pantalones a tirones escasos de certeros, y mete por debajo las manos, acaricia aquel vientre que el ejercicio ha dejado definido y Potter muerde de nuevo la boca, lame los labios y se saborea el sabor aquel, por un instante se le ocurre que Pansy ha sido sólo de Draco y se sonríe triunfal… luego su memoria le trae a Theo, le trae a Blaise y más que triunfo es rabia y no le molesta ser rudo o ser tosco… el dolor es condimento y nada más, Pansy gime como si le doliera.

Pero sonríe, es un dolor familiar. __

 _ **Si no hay teatro deja el drama  
Enciéndeme la llama**_

Mientras la música en sus oídos le dice cómo sujetarla por el costado y deslizarle los dedos por la espalda, mientras la izquierda sujeta aquel muslo y lo levanta, lo guía hacia él como se abre la puerta de un recinto conocido, es un gesto que ha hecho muchas veces antes, pero por primera vez a ella; Pansy es fácil de invitar y su pierna cuenta secretos dulces a su pantorrilla en un sube y baja por sobre su pantalón que le insinúa cosas al que vive más arriba y está despierto, esperando.

—¿Qué… —Empezó Pansy a decir, pero no le dio tiempo, ha empezado a moverla rumbo al baño porque necesita dónde apoyarla y cuando ambos dan con la mano libre contra la puerta y la abren de un sopetón, parecen confirmar en la luz apagada y los restos de la que viene de afuera filtrándose bajo la puerta, que dejan cerrarse de golpe, que nadie más hay dentro. —… qué se necesita… —Pregunta mientras la sujeta por la cintura y de un impulso rudo y seco la sienta en el borde de uno de los lavamanos que ofrece un sonido extraño, como de metal que se desliza, y de pronto, a punta de varita da un tirón al pasador de la puerta y vuelve a besarla, mientras Pansy le tira de los hombros de la túnica y se la baja de un jalón.

 _ **Hoy hay toque de queda  
Seré tuya**_

Sus uñas se concentran ahora en desabotonarle la camisa, pero la música está metida entre los dos y los obliga a mecerse, a acariciarse por sobre la ropa como una segunda piel que en sus pliegues, bordes y arrugas les causa dulces y candorosas cosquillas, se concentran en besarse y lamerse, a veces es más un soplido sobre la dermis, otras un pellizco agresivo, a veces ella sonríe con cosquilla, otras él berrea de dolor; Harry empieza a besarle el cuello y a llevar sus manos traviesas y ansiosas por el escote, y sin miramientos ni nada, la varita de la verde también sale al escenario y con un movimiento le ha dejado el torso desnudo, la camisa en el piso empapándose de quién sabe qué; ambos están perdidos en la bruma de lo que ocurre, es piel contra piel y de momento todo parece reconocimiento, labios húmedos que delinean clavículas y erizan piel, dientes que se concentran en lóbulos y líneas de mandíbula; hace mucho que los pezones de Pansy están erectos y resaltan bajo las solapas de la ropa maltrecha y Harry pasa unas manos toscas y ávidas sobre la tela que los cubre, para luego también por sobre ella morder el izquierdo y a Pansy se le sale un gritillo mitad sorpresa, mitad ambición, sujetándolo por entre el cabello azabache revolviéndolo, y hace poco que la pregunta de la verde contra el auror empieza a contestarse sola.

El baño está sofocante, impregnado de un perfumillo de cloro, alcohol, vómito escondido, cigarrillo de semanas y desodorante de lavanda, Harry lleva sus manos a los brazos de la morena y las desliza por ellos bajo la ropa, cede la blusa y cae dejando la espalda desnuda, no hay sujetador, no hay más prenda, y cuando se unen pecho con pecho, Pansy lleva sus manos hasta la cintura de los pantalones de Potter y los desabotona por fin; el aliento que contiene él cuando ella, su boca contra la suya, introduce su mano por el espacio que el botón dejó libre, se transforma en una nube transparente que siente perfecto deslizarse por su nariz hacia sus pestañas y los ojos cerrados de una igual parecen abiertos en el verdor de los de él. Sabe Pansy que al acariciarlo está encendiendo la mecha y no tiene premura en apagarla.

Ni él tampoco.


	5. Botemos el manual

_**Seguimos en esto… veo lecturas, lo agradezco, espero que esto lleve a buen sitio…**_

*/*/*/*

 _ **Botamos el manual**_

La mira, tiene los ojos abiertos mirándola, su rostro sonriente, enrojecido de excitación, con un cierto sudorcillo que la calentura le ha puesto en la frente, el cabello sigue impecable, como si por encantamiento lo tuviera bien sujeto; su mano es hábil y se desliza por su entrepierna con la maestría de otras que repasan páginas de libros imposibles, con la habilidad quien monta su escoba y se precipita en caída siguiendo una quaffle peligrosa, pero nadie importa más, ahora mismo Pansy es fundamental. Traza una línea con la uña de su índice por toda su extensión y Potter siente que le tiembla la pierna en un acto reflejo que lo avergüenza, y lo hace enojar el sentirse tan bien en manos de aquella serpiente petulante que alza su nariz como si pudiera demostrarle que está por sobre él, que lo domina, que lo controla.

Es rabia, por eso no le da opción a darse cuenta, es pura rabia cuando le descompone el atuendo para dejarla a su merced, cuando se mete entre sus piernas y de un tirón tomándola por la cadera la hace rodearlo con ellas y se acomoda para entrar; mas Pansy aún tiene pantalones y en lugar de tirar de ellos y abrir paso se restriega contra ella con el frenesí de un desesperado, mientras le muerde el pecho y le besa la boca de nuevo, Potter ha perdido la educación y se empieza a entregar al puro y crudo deseo.

La toma por sorpresa, no espera esa arremetida y mientras la acaricia una y otra vez con movimientos de pelvis muy reveladores y la ropa como frontera, Pansy empieza a jadear, de pronto es ella la que lucha por quitarse la prenda inferior y él el que no la deja, la restriega sin piedad, sintiendo cada vez más clara su humedad, su ansiedad; antes era mero deseo y premura, para estas alturas es más rabia, frustración y una batalla por la dominación. Cuando Pansy tiene el primer orgasmo a fuerza de restregarse contra ella, sujetándola por las caderas como si la estuviera poseyendo, sabe perfecto que la batalla está ganada y Pansy, inclinada contra su hombro, con el pecho pegado al suyo, empieza a deslizarse lento contra él, prodigando con sus senos caricias sibilantes contra su pecho.

Es una breve tregua y Pansy la corona besándole la boca, un beso diferente, un beso suave y gentil a ojos cerrados que Potter no se espera y que de hecho, lo asusta; la mira y le nota una languidez casi romántica y las percusiones lejanas de la música le sacuden las ideas torpemente. El siguiente ataque de la Parkinson se viene diferente, se viene distinto mientras ella lleva sus brazos sobre el cuerpo varonil, entrelaza sus dedos en su nuca y profundiza el beso, ahora es él quien cierra los ojos, porque la lengua de Pansy es tibia y sutil y la forma como vuelve a prensarlo entre sus piernas y pegarlo a su cuerpo le susurra dulzura y seducción.

 _ **Siempre he sido una dama**_

La morena inclina su cabeza a la derecha y restriega su nariz contra la mejilla de Potter mientras suavemente empieza a despojarse del pantalón, de las bragas apenas con un movimiento de varita y Harry agradece que sean magos, porque los muggles habrían tenido que hacer más maniobras para lograr aquello; lo sigue besando, largo, tendido, con la profundidad de la novia que rebusca lo conocido, las manos con que lo desprende de los pantalones y la agilidad con que despeja la zona que le interesa le habla de una maestría secreta y voluptuosa y contrario a lo que pensara antes, ahora agradece el historial de Draco, Theo, Blaise… los que sean…

Y mientras Pansy lo sujeta con su mano caliente pero firme, mientras mirándolo a los ojos lo guía hacia su interior deteniéndolo un poco para prodigarse ella misma caricias que hacen sus ojos resplandecer, Harry le mira boquiabierto y anheloso y sabe perfecto lo que está ocurriendo.

Él es el vencido, sin importar cuántas veces la embista; él es el sometido y Pansy es una perra maldita que lo está manipulando todo, pero cuando la penetra con fuerza impulsando su cabeza y mirándola rebosante de placer, viéndola arquearse y oírla gemir, en ese momento se consuela un poco pensando que aunque sea por un instante, él se la coge a ella y no al revés.

 _ **Pero soy una perra**_


	6. Si tú me llama'

_**El final… sin beteo… espero que les guste, porque a mí me ha cuadrado…**_

 _ **Habría querido lograr más, pero bueno… es lo que hay y al menos no me he**_

 _ **Quedado sin participar…**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :P**_

*/*/*/*

Hubo un instante en que no fue capaz de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá del hecho de que Pansy gime de una forma que lo hace sentir más deseo, no es un gemido agudo y alto, no es perturbador o rabioso, es suave, rápido y prolongado que le llena los oídos y lo ha puesto como loco; Parkinson pende del lavabo apenas de la línea donde empieza la cintura y Potter ha tenido que sujetarse de los bordes porque necesita acabar con aquello rápido, porque tiene demasiada necesidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pansy vuelve a venirse sobre él, echando el cuerpo al frente y deslizándose como agua tibia que acaricia sus pezones y le muerde la barbilla prominente y fuerte, sujetada al cabello de sobre sus orejas; no la deja acabar soltarse del todo a aquella muerte breve y la revive tomándola por sorpresa, da un paso atrás y la vuelve de espaldas, no tiene consideración.

La línea del deseo es demasiado delgada para no ser cruzada.

De espaldas, mirándole la cara enrojecida y con la expresión perruna más agradable del universo, vuelve a embestirla, entonces le viene a los oídos la música de afuera y se acuerda de golpe que están en un baño público, que cualquiera podría entrar, que su novia está en otro sitio sin saberlo ahí metido con su enemiga número uno. Y perversamente siente más energía, más ganas de embestir a Pansy y los gemidos de la morena se vuelven otra cosa y los de Harry han empezado a volverse profundos cuando lleva una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su pareja y empieza a prodigarle circulares movimientos que de pronto, sin mesura, la vuelven loca y la hacen jadear.

 _ **Así que dale pom-pom-pom-pom-pom**_

Las manos de Pansy se apoyan en el espejo y dejan una marca blancuzca, le sudan; también los muslos le sudan y la saliva que se concentra en la comisura de sus labios le ha llamado poderosamente la atención, se apoya en su espalda y la obliga a arquearse, Pansy tiembla y contiene la respiración con los ojos cerrados, la mira morderse los labios y de pronto le parece en serio hermosa, muy hermosa mientras siente más tensión en la parte trasera de sus piernas y apresura los movimientos. A Parkinson se le doblan las rodillas y se vuelve un poco, extiende la mano hacia él y atrae su rostro, aquella torsión le ha dado un calosfrío, se ha sentido tan bien que la sujeta por el antebrazo y tira de ella; no sabe qué quiere hacer Pansy pero de pronto ese movimiento lo hace sacudirse y empujar más fuerte, empujar y casi ponerse de puntillas convencido de que se vendrá de un momento a otro.

Pansy tiene los ojos a medio cerrar y lo sorprende besándolo, pero es un beso diferente a los anteriores, es anheloso, se lo come de otra forma, no busca saciar un deseo, busca entrar en él ahora ella y el beso y aquella presión tan peculiar que ejerce sobre él en esa extraña postura lo hace perder el sentido un instante; todo se ha puesto negro y la siente sacudirse, es otro orgasmo y Pansy le gime contra la boca, acariciándole la lengua con la suya y sabe, que tiene que venirse, ahí, dentro de Pansy, porque no puede detenerlo y tiene que seguir sacudiéndose porque es lo último y ella también lo ansía, lo sabe en la forma como lo sujeta.

Y es como la cuerda de guitarra que revienta.

 _ **Perdemo' el control pa' ganar los do'**_

Se le han tapado los oídos y se le viene un silencio sobrecogedor, se desliza como el hilo de telaraña que cae de su origen lentamente desde la altura, ondeante y desfallecido sobre el cuerpo de Pansy, ahora tibio; la siente contra su pecho respirar pesado, el sudorcillo que la cubre le impregna también a él y viceversa y mientras recupera un poco el control de sí mismo, se da cuenta de dónde está a la vez que el volumen de la música sube poco a poco en la lejanía y la luz penumbrosa del baño le hace cosquillas en las pupilas todavía anonadadas de sorpresa.

La cola de caballo de Pansy yace parte en la espalda desnuda, parte sobre el lavabo y se sorprende, porque por primera vez se ha dado cuenta que pocas veces había visto a Parkinson con el cabello largo, la mira incorporarse un poco apoyadas las manos sobre el lavabo, los ojos que le dedica desde el espejo frente a él lo hielan.

Pansy Parkinson sonríe.

Traga saliva y se concentra en ella, la mira sonreír y la ve con sorpresa volverse, Pansy le echa los brazos al cuello y el rostro se aproxima hacia él con suavidad, está desnuda y es hermosa y él se siente de pronto pequeño, sometido de nueva cuenta.

—Te he dicho que se necesita más que un par de whiskys, eh, Harry. —Pansy le ha dicho Harry y aquello lo eriza, suena tan voluptuoso su nombre en aquellos labios que se inclinan un poco a un lado y le besan suave, insinuante en la comisura de los labios; le responde el beso con cuidado, como si ahora le preocupara tocarla con violencia, recién.

Pansy se ha sonreído de pronto y sin decir agua va, está con la varita en la mano y un viento tibio los rodea y ella está en la puerta quitando el pestillo metida en su ropa impoluta y apenas un mechón lánguido de cabello se le ha desprendido del peinado, y le cae por la frente rumbo a la nariz, cruzando aquellos ojos verdes que parecen arder; y él está desnudo frente al lavabo, encogido y tembloroso.

—El seminario ese, dura todavía un par de semanas, ¿no? —Se siente amilanado y debe llevarse las manos a la entrepierna y empieza a ubicar el estado de sus cosas y el lugar de su varita, sin atinar a comprender lo que ella ha dicho, hasta que escucha sus tacones dando un paso; Parkinson sale y medio cierra la puerta, pero todavía antes de desaparecer detrás de la lámina oscura, le guiña un ojo, le manda un beso y pone el punto sobre la i. —El sábado, auror, tú pones la hora… ¡ah!, y en esto no mandas. —Y desaparece tras la puerta, dejando apenas un poco de música adentro, donde a él casi lo golpea su ausencia.

Y la posibilidad del plan.

 _ **Si tú me llama'**_

 _ **Nos vamo' pa' tu casa**_


End file.
